Bajo la lluvia
by Fumi Chikaru Hyusaki
Summary: Bajo la lluvia no puedes encontrar solo paraguas y un neko mojado. One-shot. Dedicado en especial a Valerii Hyuga.


**¡¡¡Hola!!! Hoy estoy aquí con otro fic, solo que este es Amuto. Es mi primer fic de esta hermosa pareja, así que me gustaría saber que opinan para ver cuando puedo subir una nueva historia. Esta historia se la dedico con mucho cariño a Valerii, quien cumple años hoy. ¡Felicidades! Espero que te guste. También se lo dedico a mi neechan Yuki y a los fans de esta hermosa pareja. **

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Shugo Chara! me pertenece, si lo fueran, Tadase sería encerrado en una caja de envío hacia la mitad del océano Pacífico, para que aparezca en una isla desierta y se lo coman los caníbales, o que se lo lleven los aliens. Y el Amuto aparecería desde el primer episodio. También Ikuto haría fan service en todos los episodios. Sin censura. **

**.:**_**Lluvia**_**:.**

Caminaba cual minino callejero bajo la lluvia. Escapé de mi casa, una de tantas. Sólo seguía el meneo de mi cola y los sonidos que mis orejas percibían. Mi cola es mi brújula y mis orejas, mi radar. La gente pasaba a mi lado, indiferente, con sus paraguas de colores. Nadie se dignó a preocuparse por un lindo gato que se está mojando. Nadie se preocupó, al menos, si tenía frío o no. Pero eso no importa: solo seguí los movimientos de mi cola.

Pasé frente a tiendas, casas, oficinas... Pero mi cola me llevó a un parque. "Tsk, no debería hacerte tanto caso." Y ahí estaba. Impávida. Muda. En shock. Con esa mirada ambarina que tanto amo, pero hoy fue diferente. No fue esa mirada alegre, que se hace pasar por alguien que no es. No eran los ojos de la niña que amo molestar, que emiten un brillo de fingido enojo, cada vez que me acerco demasiado. No. Hoy fue muy, pero muy diferente.

Fríos. Distantes. Indiferentes. Por alguna razón, tristes. Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer en un movimiento brusco, violento. Esas joyas preciosas que tanto me gusta admirar, hoy, bajo esta fría lluvia, perdieron su brillo y su calidez. Todo esto me partió el alma. Tenía que saber que pasa, un ángel no puede llorar. Pero si ha perdido sus alas, es lo menos que puede hacer.

— Oye, si sigues así te resfriarás, niñita. Ve a casa.

Lo que hizo fue lo mas horrible y hermoso que mis ojos zafiros pudieron percibir. Me miró. Me miró con un rostro inexpresivo, ojos apagados, cegados por la tristeza. No supo el daño que me hizo con ese simple gesto.

— I... Iku... to.

Mi nombre, por primera vez en mis 18 años de vida, sonó hueco. Sin expresión. Sin ese tono tan suyo de enojo, fingido, pero enojo al fin y al cabo. No tengo más remedio que parar la lluvia que amenazaba su corazón.

— ¿Quién fue o que fue?

— Largo.

— Oh, vamos, ¿ignorarás al gatito más sexy del planeta y que además, necesita que lo sequen?

— Que te largues.

Suspiré. No íbamos a progresar si continuaba con mi clásica actitud. "Mejor me quedo hasta que suelte la información. Cuando se enoje, me dirá todo con tal de que me vaya". Permanecí unos veinte minutos a su lado. Pero no se percató de nada. Seguía igual.

— Tadase...

Di un respingo. Funcionó: soy un lindo felino inteligente. Supe el porqué. Luego de eso, la respuesta. "Tadase". "Usar". "Molestia". "Gustar". "Otra chica". "Sólo por aburrimiento". Todo eso me hizo hervir la sangre. Juré que si veía al principito en ese momento, haré a un lado los lazos de sangre, y eso es lo que correría a raudales por la ciudad. Sangre de un niñito que por no tener juguetes o por no tener una coronita para colocarse en su cabeza hueca, destrozó un corazón puro. "Aparece, para que tu sangre ponzoñosa clame, grite, suplique piedad. Ven, para que tus podridos conceptos de este ángel te hagan sufrir la peor de las torturas: La mirada de una inocencia plagada por el sufrimiento y el dolor de conocer el monstruo que en verdad eres"

— Ya veo. Chibi-king. Era de esperarse.

— No puedo creerlo... el... me... usó... Y terminó conmigo... cuando me llevó a una feria... era tan caballeroso. Me dijo que estaba conmigo... porque yo no... Dejaba de fastidiarlo...

Lo siguiente me dejó sin aliento. Dos perlas, casi imperceptibles por la lluvia, rodaron por sus delicadas mejillas. Me partía el corazón verla llorar por alguien que no valía ni siquiera que se lo coman las bestias. No pude más. Mis brazos rodearon sus hombros, hace tanto que no lo hacía. Extrañaba ese dulce aroma que los rosas cabellos desprendían. Añoraba sentir esa calidez tan suya, la única que puede aliviar mi inquieto corazón. Estaba desesperado por sentir aquella piel junto a la mía, por sentir el aliento tibio golpeando mi pecho. Su voz resonando cual dulce melodía en mis oídos.

Su llanto aumentó a la par de la fuerza de mi abrazo. Pero no disminuyó cuando el llanto lo hizo. Las lágrimas y la lluvia ya no se distinguían en mi ya empapada camisa.

— Gracias por escucharme y acompañarme Ikuto. Eres un idiota, pero eres muy dulce.

— Jeee, ¿al fin admites que soy lindo?

— Dije dulce, no lindo.

— Querrás decir sexy.

— Cállate.

— Al menos lo admites. Lo sabía, ya no podrás resistirte a mí. Soy ten antojable como un chocolate.

— Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos.

— ¿Eh?

Imposible. No lo creí. Me besó. Al fin supe a que saben sus labios: a chocolate con un toque de fresas. Ese es del brillo labial. Pero que va. Al fin sientí que estoy en el cielo. Ella fue la única que me ha hecho tocar la luna. Cuando se separó de mí, regresé a la tierra. Creo que al fin admitió sus sentimientos por mí.

— En serio te agradezco tu tiempo. ¿Estás libre el domingo? Mañana es sábado, es mi día de descanso hasta el mediodía. Si quieres podemos tomar un helado o ir a comer, o lo que quieras. Te veo en este parque a las 10.

Muy bien. Cuando reaccioné, corrí hacia ella, le tomé de la mano y la llevo a su casa.

— Claro, todos los domingos serán el día de Amu e Ikuto. Pero si quieres, serán todos los días.

— Hagamos lo segundo.

Estrecho más fuerte su mano. Pero antes de eso, desplegué el paraguas que había olvidado que sostenía en la mano. No quise que se enferme por el Chibi-king. Ni para eso vale la pena.

— Quiero chocolate caliente.

— Vayamos a mi casa. Ami se alegrará de verte.

Y así, bajo la lluvia, empezaron los mejores días de mi vida.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Je, je, a mí sí, y mucho. Surgió en una tarde de aburrimiento y lluviosa. Aparte me inspiré en el primer ending de Neo Angelique Abyss. Si quieren pasar un buen rato, matar el aburrimiento y babear vean esta serie. Considero que éste es uno de mis mejores fics. Pero ustedes tienen la última palabra, así que si desean muerte a Tadagay envíen un review, si no mandan nada, se irá haciendo más fuerte y torturará a Ikuto. Pero si mandan sus reviews, será al revés: Ikuto torturará a Tadagay obligándolo a ver un video donde lo único que aparezca sea la palabra príncipe. Y destruirá su coronita derritiéndola en ácido. Así que ya saben, si quieren ver sufrir a Tadagay, envíen un pequeño comentario, ya que nada cuesta. **

**Ikuto: (En neko-chibi) ¿Acaso me quieren ver sufrir? **

**PaIn No TeNsHiN: No, Iku-chan, no te preocupes. (Acariciando sus orejas) Tadagay no te hará daño, las lectoras mandarán un review para salvarte. Ahora ve a beber tu chocolate y sé un buen neko. No, ni se te ocurra ir a pervertir hoy a Amu, lo hiciste ayer. **

**Ikuto: (Está más ocupado bebiendo chocolate) ¬¬_ **

**PaIn No TeNsHiN: Por cierto, fuiste un lindo neko olvidadizo... Oigan, ¡¡se escapó!! ¡¡Gato, regresa, te dije que hoy no irías a pervertir a Amu!!**

**Ikuto: /Escapa, pero no sin antes sacarle la lengua a TeNsHiN/**

**Ikuto… Bueno, eso es todo, no olviden comentar. Voy a buscarlo o si no Tadagay lo atrapará. ¡¡Matta ne!!**


End file.
